Bailando contigo
by Yaoilove0
Summary: En una fiesta donde te piensas que la persona a la que acabas de rechazar estaría deprimida te demuestra que no te necesita para ser feliz... o eso crees tu hasta que descubres su verdadero estado. Fail summary sólo denle una oportunidad.
1. Lo difícil que es bailar contigo

_Los personajes al igual que las canciones no me pertenecen, son gracias a sus respectivos autores._

_¡Gracias Hidekaz!_

_Bueno chics he salido de mi corto retiro, ya que asuntos de inscripción a la facultad y estudios para examenes finales me habían detenido, para traer una nueva idea o alucinación de mi rara cabecita :D Activen su reproductor de música o tenga a la mano la página de youtube abierta porque esto se disfruta más y es su punto principal las canciones. Les ruego reproduzcan las canciones en el momento que esta escrita la canción o el nombre del artista_

_Muchas gracias por su atención y espero sea de su agrado :3_

**APH**

**Bailando contigo**

**Cap. 1 Lo difícil que es bailar contigo**

Fiesta, a quien rayos no le gusta una fiesta. Hay comida, música, bebida, chicos y chicas moviéndose de aquí para allá con estilos diferentes de baile, sólo a un completo antisocial arrinconado no le gustarían esos eventos. Por el momento eso ya no importaba, él que no fue, no fue y punto. Lo que importaba era que ya ni el mismo sabía de quien rayos era la fiesta pero de que estaban todas las naciones estaba seguro. El se suponía ebrio, al igual que todos los demás, pero el siempre había sido muy fuerte con la bebida así que era como estar sólo un poquito mareado.

La fiesta no tenía mucho de haber empezado, según recordaba él, pero considerando que ya tenia rato ebrio era dudosa la nocion del tiempo que llevaba. Él no era de los que acostumbran ir a las fiestas y embriagarse como todo un alcoholico pero había tenido tan mal día que una cerbeza o un buen vino no se le podian negar. Cuando llego al lugar donde se daria aquel festejo pensó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, aquella persona a la que le habia roto el corazón esta mañana, por asuntos estúpidos que ni el mismo habia definido en su cabeza, estaría ebrio, llorando y en la condicion perfecta para ser violado por Francia, pero no. Esa persona se encontraba feliz de la vida bailando con cuanta mujer se le acercaba ¿Qué acaso tan poco significaban sus sentimientos que tenia hacia él? Siendo que apenas se le había confesado esta mañana y él le habia dicho que "no" de una manera no muy sutil, era como para estar deprimido por el resto del a semana, como para que lloviera en Londres por una año.

Recargado sobre la barra empezo a reconocer su ambiente y la musica que le rodeaban, la ebriedad tal vez se le pasaria vomitando o en algunos minutos después. En este momento el jazz se hacía presente con una linda balada de _**Koop**_, si mal no se acordaba era "_**I See A Different You"**_. Bonita canción habían decido poner para sacarle de quicio. No era que no le gustara el estilo de música ni nada de eso, era que estaba que sacaba fuego por los ojos con cada chica que se le acercaba al inglés. Bueno, que cualquiera se pone de mal humor si ves a tu pareja o, en su caso, a su propiedad bailando alegremente con una chica de nombre desconocido como si él, él grandioso Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, fuese una cosa aparte. Claro que sus pensamientos ahora no concordaban con lo que había dicho en la mañana pero esta era su oportunidad para aclarar las cosas y ponerlas como debiran estar.

El se encontraba recargado en la barra cercana a la pista viendo con ojos rencorosos a cualquiera que se le acercara a su Iggy. Francia ya había recibido su respectivo merecido en un momento que decido ir al baño, así que por la noche ya no esperaba más intromisiones de ese barbudo. Varias chicas que habían tenido el gusto de bailar con él inglés tuvieron unos cuantos "accidentes" sobre sus vestidos o peinados, vaya que eran estúpidas las invitadas de esa fiesta. Pero por más cosas malas que hiciese las chicas no paraban de acercársele a su pequeño británico. Vamos, que él también iba vestido con sus mejores prendas y cabe decir que se veía extremadamente guapo. Entonces porque recibía menos chicas que su compañero, bueno tampoco no tenía ganas de bailar con extrañas, él quería bailar con el aclamado danzante de la noche. Es que en una fiesta no te esperas que el más antisocial de tus amigos (el cual deberia estar deprimido por lo de la mañana) termine bailando apasionadamente cada ritmo con cada chica que se le cruzase en su camino y bueno para que mentir el viejo ese se sabía mover de maravilla. ¿Desde cuándo Inglaterra sabia bailar de todo?, él había aprendido varios bailes populares de Inglaterra gracias a Arthur pero nada comparado con lo que veía ahora. Tantos años desperdiciados sin saber que el viejo bailaba tan bien, pero bueno, ya era momento de que empezara a actuar. Por lo menos bailaría un trozo de la canción, porque él es Alfred y lo puede hacer todo.

La melodía iba en su punto medio en el momento que decido pararse de su asiento, el que bailara con Inglaterra dependería de la agilidad con la que se moviese por la pista.

La compañera de Inglaterra daba pequeños saltitos que hacian que su vestido se víera muy bonito con cada vuelta que le daba el ingles y Arthur portaba una hermosa sonrisa con aquella chica, se notaba cuanto estaba disfrutando de aquel baile el britanico y para sorpresa de todos se notaba que el rubio no estaba para anda ebrio ¡Suficiente! Se lo arrebataría a como diera lugar a esa cualquiera.

Poso sus ojos sobre la danza que relizaban. El jazz se le daba de maravilla al inglés, ese movimiento de caderas y cada pisada exacta lucia casi como de coreografia. La canción era estupenda y adecuada a lo que portaban los chicos al centro de la pista. Algunos perdian completamente el ritmo, pero vaya que al inglés las pisadas se le daban como respirar.

Me di cuenta de mis pensamientos de lo tanto que me gustaria bailar con ese estúpido y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que yo lo estaba miraba. El maravilloso USA lo estaba mirando y el idiota cejon ni se daba por enterado ¡Que pretendia! que no todas las acciones del britanico eran totalmente contradictorias a lo que habia pasado en el hotel de la conferencia ¿Dónde habia quedado esa cara triste con la que se había alejado de él esta mañana?

Un brazo aquí una pierna allá pero por más que quería no llegaba hasta el centro de la pista, tendría que encontrar a una compañera si quería llegar hasta Inglaterra. Para su suerte una chica fue abalanzada hacia él tropezando en su pecho, algun idiota de seguro dio un paso en falso y termino empujando a la joven. Aquella chica volteo amenazante hacia quien quiera que fuese el que la había empujado pero para su desgracia entre la multitud nunca encontraría al culpable. La chica se volteo hacia el de lentes y este le regalo su mejor sonrisa para posterioremente proponerle un baile. La muchacha no tardo en aceptar.

La canción de **Koop** ya habían terminado para darle paso a la nueva pista que comenzaba reproducirse.

Tenía que ser, el destino no le jugaba nada bueno, que una compañera le callera del cielo no quería decir específicamente que la suerte estaba con él. El DJ había puesto algo de Rock pero para su gusto una canción un tanto deprimente **"Lazy Eye"** de **Silversun Pickups **una canción poco común para bailar en una fiesta.

Como pudo se las arreglo para bailar con la chica pero parecía que con cada paso se alejaba más de su presa. Trato, despistadamente, de ver a su compañero y matar con la mirada a la nueva gata que osaba bailar con Inglaterra. Que rápido cambiaba de pareja el británico porque la antigua señorita que estaba con él había desaparecido completamente. En su remplazo ahora se encontraba una pequeña castaña con mechones verdes del mismo tono de sus ojos, piel tostada y de buena figura. Un clon femenino de España con mechones verdes. Esta nueva chica vestía pantalones cortos de color negro y portaba una playera blanca, según él, de pordiosera, botas en lugar de tacones y unas sexis medias de red en sus piernas. Quién diablos se pone una playera toda rota y descubierta de la espalda para ir a una fiesta (bueno eso lo hace cualquiera, pero Inglaterra no puede estar con cualquiera, él debía estar con lo mejor y por supuesto que eso significaba que debía estar con él). La chica bailaba feliz con el inglés y juntos hacían una bonita pareja de baile, al parecer los dos disfrutaban del ritmo de la canción. Una rockera por su forma de vestir y para qué negarlo Inglaterra adoraba a esa mujeres de carácter fuerte que no dudaban vestirse casi como hombres o pintarse el cabello de los mismos colores del arcoíris y que mejor si disponían de algún sexi arete en su labio inferior para que en el momento de algún "inocente" beso mordiera su labio. Aquella chica se acerco más de lo debido al Inglés proponiéndole con mirada picara que le besara. Si Arthur aceptaba la sangre le iba a hervir como hoya a presión. Desde su remoto lugar observo como el británico tomaba de la cintura a la chica y con dulzura le regalaba un beso. Se le puso la cara roja del coraje al americano y decidió dejar de mirar para prestarle atención a lo que hacía. Ya se las cobraría cuando un ebrio Arthur tocara a su puerta. La chica con la que el americano bailaba lo miraba asustada pensando cosas como "Con que demente me puse a bailar ni siquiera se sabe mover" En efecto el americano había bailado horrible, estaba tan distraído que ni noto como se movía con aquella música. En el transcurso de la canción se gano unas cuantas burlas, pero aquello no le importaba, mucho menos, si seguía viendo como aquella chica no dejaba de robarle aire al británico. La música seguía y seguía el sólo podía fingir disfrutar con la dama que se encontraba frente a él. Su forma de baile mejoro al dejar de observar al británico y las risas burlonas a su alrededor cesaron. Cuando se trataba de bailar era obvio que le podía cerrar la boca hasta el mismo Michael Jackson.

La canción ya disponía de sus últimas notas y empezaba a sentir como la necesidad de quitarle de encima esa chica se le hacía infernal. Decidió terminar de bailar bien con la chica y luego iría directo a rescatar a Inglaterra de esa mujerzuela. La chica con la que el mismo bailaba tampoco estaba nada mal. Pelirroja y de lindas pecas en sus redondas mejillas, pero no era lo que el queria, si deseaba bailar con cualqueir mujer pues simplemente no habira asistido a la fiesta y huebira hecho una fiesta para el mismo y listo, muejeres por doquier y solo para él. Las ultimas notas y era un total martirio, la música se fue suavizando dando casi por finalizada la canción. Trato de recordar el motivo por el cual se encontraba en aqeulla fiesta, pero sinceramente ya le era imposible. Era rarisimo que el se emborrachara, perferia mil veces estar como niño hiperactivo que como un ebrio lloron, pero por una vez en su vida decidio pedir una y otra y otra y otra cerbeza….maldita su resistencia al alcohol si no fuera como es no luciria como un intento de ebrio. Puesto que sí estaba muy tomado, pero si estaba en lo correcto, él sólo se sentia un poco amensado, por supuesto que si le pereguntaban algo sobre economia o ecologia iba a contestar una enorme burrada, gracias al cielo las demas naciones estan tanto o mas ebrias como el. Así que no había problema alguno.

-¡Baile Random!- escuchó decir al DJ.

El americano se despedía con una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera agradeciendo el baile. La chica asintió dispuesta a alejarse a toda velocidad de él. Las luces se apagaban de forma gradual dando paso a un baile random que indicaba que debían despegarse de sus parejas para conseguir una nueva. El tiempo para encontrarla era hasta que terminara completamente la canción y las luces volvieran a encenderse. Un baile donde cualquiera puede ser tú pareja y de preferencia un desconocido si era posible. El americano aprovecho para correr en dirección a Arthur. Las luces estaba completamente apagadas y era difícil ver con quien bailaría. Trataba deseperadamente de mover a toda la gente que le agarraba o que se interponia en su camnio. A veces soltaba una que otra maldicion a las personas que se le cruzaban. Diviso una cabellera rubia, con lo poco que habia de luz, y fue directo hacia ella. Esta era su oportunidad de bailar con Inglaterra. Tomo la mano de quien aparentaba ser Arthur y espero aquel las luces se encendieran. Sintió el forcejeo de aquella persona, sin duda era Arthur. Estaba tan ansioso esperando que las luces se encendieran para ver el lindo rostro sorprendido de Inglaterra. Seguro que esta vez baialria con el inglés, de eso no había duda. Esas delgadas y suaves manos sólo una persona las poseia en este mundo y esa persona era Arthur. La luz aun era muy tenue pero juraria que era Arthur. Mientras las luces se en cendian trato de acariciar la mano contraria para que se diera cuenta de que se trataba de el y dejara forcejear tanto. Sintió como gradualmente la persona dejaba de moverse para sostener su mano –Me reconocio- penso el americano.

Esperaron hasta que terminara la pista y las luces volvieran a encenderse.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? En mi opinión a mi me encanto escribirlo. La verdad esa idea había surgido como un one shot pensando en que no seria difícil ni largo escribir algo que puedes escuchar mientras lees. El punto del fic es que la canción dure hasta cierta parte del capítulo, si la canción no alcanza hasta que termino de escribir ya me pase y si dura más de lo que puse pues ya me equivoque. Así que si tiene su grado de complejidad. Obvio voy a seguir la historia y claro que habrá lemon que mejor puedo hacer con esta parejita. Bueno espero con ansias su reviews y si tiene sugerencias sobre alguna canción o reto en especial háganmelo saber, no duden sobre el género de la canción puesto que pienso poner de todo tipo hasta he pensado en poner algo de sucio reggaetón O.O ya ansió ver que pasara en ese momento que la cosa se ira poniendo intensa conforme avance la fiesta. Que en mi opinión esto va para largo pero sólo Dios dirá :D y su apoyo también será importante para hacerme saber si sigo o no.** _

___**Una pregunta más. Para que la lectura no se haga larga y tediosa he pensado poner una canción por capitulo y así hacer que esto se haga mas rapido. Hoy decidi poner dos para que se viera un poco mas la idea del fic, pero ustdes que dicen. Si les parece pongo mas canciones juntas pero la actualizacion seria mas lenta como uno por semana y si lo hago por canción la actualizacion seria de dos a tres días ustedes mandan ¿ok? ** __**Bueno ls amo a tods, ciao :D **_


	2. El error del año

_Los personajes al igual que las canciones no me pertenecen, son gracias a sus respectivos autores._

_Activen su reproductor de música o tengan a la mano la página de youtube abierta porque esto se disfruta más con las canciones respectivas. Les ruego las reproduzcan en el momento que esta escrita la canción o el nombre del artista_

_Muchas gracias por su atención y espero sea de su agrado :3_

**APH**

**Bailando contigo**

**Cáp. 2 El error del año **

Varios minutos después las luces se encendían nuevamente y la siguiente canción estaba dispuesta a energizar la fiesta. Los ritmos electrónicos se podían escuchar claramente cuando se trataba de _**Passion Pit **_son tan inconfundibles para él siendo que es una banda recién formada en su país, y mejor aun, pusieron una de su favoritas _**"The Reeling" **_tal vez esto era el indicio de algo bueno. Ya con ese buen presagio volteó a ver con ilusión a su pareja, supuestamente Arthur, pero para su desgracia se trataba de otra persona y no de cualquier persona ¡Que mala suerte tenia ahora debía bailar con el maldito ruso que tanto odiaba! Bueno no tenia de otra mas que bailar esa pista con el ruso y buscar nuevamente al británico…otra vez ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué era tan difícil bailar con Arthur?

Le sonrió al ruso con algo de superioridad en el rostro y enseguida vio como el ex-comunista le regresaba el gesto con cierta malicia.

-Parece que nos toco bailar juntos, da?

-Sí, pero te aseguro que si intentas algo mis chicos están preparados para todo- le fulmino el de lentes

-No es necesario ponerte tan crispo, América, es sólo un baile. Aparte, no es como si yo deseara bailar contigo- dijo el ruso haciendo algo de énfasis en el "no"

-Cuidado que si te equivocas no respondo, yo bailo a mi ritmo y por supuesto que soy el mejor en cuanto a bailar se trata

-Yo no diría eso si estuviera viendo como baila Inglaterra y, vamos, _no_ _destruyamos la buena imagen que dieron nuestros jefes al comer hamburguesas juntos, da?_

-Esas son sólo apariencias que mi jefe da…¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido el americano cuando volteó

La sangre se le subió al rostro al ver que él inglés se encontraba a no más de 3 personas de donde él estaba ¡Genial!

-Cállate, tú ex-comunista albino engendro de…

-Vamos, no me trates así, que en cualquier momento me animo y, quien sabe, tal vez baile con tu ex-mentor, supongo que a ti no te molestaría, recordando lo de esta mañana ¿no? Y al final todos seremos u…- contra ataco el más alto

-¡Ja! Ya veremos, ya veremos, que no por nada soy lo mejor de lo mejor- interrumpió el más bajo.

Una vez dispuestos a bailar comenzaron los movimientos llenos de vida. El empezaba con unos cuantos movimientos de piernas para que el ruso le siguiera. Si no estaba bailando con quien quería tampoco se dejaría en ridículo frente a su enemigo sólo por no querer bailar con él. Le demostraría a Rusia, Inglaterra y a todo el que estuviera presente que él era bueno en todo con el simple hecho de proponérselo.

Todo iba bien, estaba tan confiado en sus pasos que no pensaba abrir sus ojos para ver la desgracia del ruso, pero, sólo por curiosidad, quería ver la cara asombrada de su enemigo ante sus asombrosos movimientos. Mala elección. Por un momento le paso la idea de huir a un lugar donde no lo vieran junto al ruso debido a que esté se encontraba bailando el _Trepak _en medio de una canción electrónica, pero, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Rusia, detente, esta canción no es para que bailes ballet, bueno, no si no quieres ser la burla de todos- trato de detener al ruso

-Que débil eres, América, que no sabes que este baile demuestra la fortaleza de un hombre y una resistencia envidiable, pero, por supuesto, mira con quien hablo ¡Con el rey de los gordos!

-Sí, como digas, pero este no es el lugar para…. ¿Como me dijiste?

-Débil, o lo quieres más literal- pronuncio el albino

Si a alguien en este mundo se le puede ver el coraje en el rostro, apenas echando sólo un pequeño vistazo, ese es Alfred. Tan sólo una simple palabra como – débil- lo podía hacer reventar en cólera. Tal vez esto era el inicio, no de una guerra fría, sino de una guerra de _Break Dance_.

Se acerco al ruso de forma amenazante con los ojos llenos en furia. Lo agarro por la camisa deteniendo el baile del mas alto -Te reto- pronuncio con acides.

-A lo que quieras- dijo con indiferencia.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece una competencia de _Brak Dance_?

-Perfecto. El _Brak Dance_ es una de tus especialidades, claro, viniendo del creador del _Hip Hop _ no me extraña.

-Te daré ventaja si eso es lo que quieres

-No, no necesito tus consideraciones. Cuando te venza te dolerá más ya que no estoy muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de baile.

-¿Qué dijis…

-Bien, bien, bien- dijo el pruso interrumpiendo al americano – yo, el gran Prusia, ha escuchado todo y estoy dispuesto a ser el referí.

-¿Tu? ¿El referí? ¡Ja!- mofo el rubio.

-Mira, cuatro ojos, yo el _awesome_ Prusia soy indiferente en cuanto a quien de ustedes dos gane, ya que los odio a los dos por igual, bueno, Rusia ya tenia mi odio, pero por alguna razón tu también me caes mal así que soy totalmente imparcial. Sólo interfiero porque me gusta el ambiente que tienen aquí

-Sí, yo lo secundo- grito Polonia- si me dejas ser tu linda edecán

-¡Polonia, Rusia esta ahí!- grito Lituania.

-Calma, si se acerca más de lo debido su capital será Varsovia

-Noooo~- lamento el ruso.

-Bien hecho, Polonia. Ahora da inicio a la pelea.

El polaco se coloco en medio de los dos y con un sexy guiño les indico que el daría inicio al combate. Los dos se miraron con indiferencia. Este era el momento de arreglar viejas riñas. Se removió en su lugar tronándose lo dedos al igual que su cuello. Le indico con un ademán al polaco que ya podía dar inicio. Iba a disfrutar vencer al ruso, nadie lo detenía, y mucho menos se iba a dejar amargar sólo porque Arthur no bailaba con él ¡Cierto, Arthur! ¿Dónde estaba? Lo busco con la mirada mas no lo encontró. El ruso se le acerco provocativamente y no tardo en reaccionar ante el rose alejándose del albino.

-Pon atención, ya vamos a empezar- provoco él mayor

-Hay mejores formas de llamar mi atención, Rusia- refuto el contrario

-Sí, pero, no pude evitar querer sacarte de tu mundo de hambuguesas

-Ya veras maldito ruso

-Bueno chicos, creo que- dijo el polaco con un micrófono en mano al momento en que la canción de _**Passion pit **_daba sus últimos signos de vida – es momento de iniciar esta pelea y si el DJ nos hace el favor de poner la canción que el sexy chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes le lleva, podremos dar inicio a esta pelea.

La musica se detenia y él DJ que se encontraba sobre el escenario y resivia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el disco que le llevaba él lituano. Seguro esta seria la fiesta del año.

El de ojos azules vio asombrado como el polaco ya estaba encima de una mesa dando indicaciones de cómo seria el reto. Para su desgracia en la mesa de referís no sólo se encontraba Prusia.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**"_no_ _destruyamos la buena imagen que dieron nuestros jefes al comer hamburguesas juntos, da?" _**Esto se refiere a una noticia que vi en la cual con la finalidad de incrementar la cooperación tecnológica entre Rusia y EU, Barack Obama se reunió con el presidente ruso Dmitri Medvédev e interrumpiron su reunión para almorzar hamburguesas.

_**Trepak: **_se refiere a uno de los más distinguidos y celebrados bailes en el Piotr Ilich Tchaikovskys 'ballet o el "El Cascanueces". Al "Trepak" a menudo también se conoce con el nombre de "Russian Dance"

Hasta aquí se queda el Cáp. ¿Qué tal? Les dije que la cosa se iba a poner intensa.

Como prometí aquí estoy al tercer día desde la actualización anterior. Esta capitulo fue reeditado para complacer a mi esposa (Casi reescrito porque quedo totalmente diferente) para que vea que si complazco y también en parte a mi gran dolor de que **Passion Pit** va a estar en mi ciudad (Monterrey) y no tengo dinero para verlo ;~; pero pues dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga así que me aguantare. En el próximo prometo complacer el FrUk que me han pedido, el capitulo ya lo tengo, pero lo tengo que ajustar a unas cuantas cosillas, algo minúsculo, así que ha mas tardar esta para el lunes o domingo si Dios quiere :B

Como a la mayoría no le agrado la idea del reggaetón he decidido eliminar ese capitulo para meter algo mas "divertido" KOLKOLKOLKOL.

Bueno, agradezco a todos y a todas las que me dejaron review y también a los que me pusieron en sus alertas y favoritos :3

**MyobiXHitachiin**** : **¡Wow! La verdad me dejaste impactada con la velocidad con la que leíste y dejaste el review. Apenas le estaba avisando a mi esposa cuando tu ya habías dejado review (Me alegraste mucho) Cuando escribí el capitulo me base mucho en la forma en la que hablamos mis amigas y yo de las otras chicas bobillas que vemos en las fiestas y a la mayoría- si trae un chico guapo- le decimos "gata" y pensé que tal vez, Alfred, hablaría así si estuviera celoso. Bueno, espero y este capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas. Lastima que no fuese Francia o Canadá pero esos están reservados para el próximo capitulo.

**Helzebet:** Esposa, ya conoces mi respuesta pero te lo vuelvo a decir. Por supuesto que aun me falta mucho por mejorar pero estoy súper orgullosa de mi avance y mejor aun que tu lo reconozcas. Estoy segura que este capitulo te dejo feliz (cejas) lo cambie especialmente para ti nena, para que no digas que soy mal esposo-¿Porque siempre soy el esposo U.U?- Bueno nena nos seguimos leyendo en el msn.

**Male-san****: **Que bueno que te gusto la idea :D es que la verdad cuando yo leo un fic que sea de canciones no me gusta que metan la letra porque me pierdo un poco (falta de concentración hahaha) y pues surgió esta locura. Yo también estoy feliz de que Iggy no se deprima siempre, después de lo que le hice en mi Fic anterior uff ya le debía mucha felicidad. Me alegra que te gustara la ultima canción es una de mis favoritas la verdad. Bueno ya por ultimo te digo que el FrUk será concedido MUJAJAJAJAJAJA ojala y te guste :D

**Heta-miku****: **Sí, yo también tenia la ilusión de ver a Iggy perrear XD pero pues a la mayoría no le gusta y para que hacerlas sufrir a ustedes y, para que negarlo, yo también lo odio. Pero eso no me detiene y la música es grande y variada y ya tengo preparado el capitulo que suplirá exitosamente el reggeton hohohoho.

**kyokichi****: **Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo y espero haya sido de tu agrado y la duda de a quien tomo (lo dice con maldad) ya se resolvió hohohoho.

**Donfeelguilty****: **Sí, todas amamos que Iggy se haga el difícil, es que con Alfred apenas así para que lo pueda apreciar como se debe. Alfred al fin se dará cuenta de cuanto vale Arthur y el hecho de ser honesto cuando se debe. Espero y este capitulo también te haya gustado :D

**octavaluna-801****: **Que bueno que te gusto, he de decir que estoy un tanto harta de que pongan tan débil a Arthur y en este fic tratare de representar ese lado fuerte que tiene él. Por un momento pensé que si ibas a proponer una canción y estaba dispuesta a cualquier reto, pero bueno. Ojala y haya sido de agrado este Cáp.

Creo que ya son todos, si me falto alguno lo respondo en el próximo Cáp. Gracias por sus atenciones y nos leemos pronto :3

Ciao~


	3. Competencias

_Los personajes al igual que las canciones no me pertenecen, son gracias a sus respectivos autores._

_Activen su reproductor de música o tengan a la mano la página de youtube abierta porque esto se disfruta más con las canciones respectivas. Les ruego las reproduzcan en el momento que está escrita la canción o el nombre del artista_

_ Muchas gracias por su atención y espero sea de su agrado :3 _

_**Importante**__: En este capítulo la primera canción acaba hasta que termina el juicio. La segundo sí es completa :B_

**APH**

**Bailando contigo**

**Cap. 3 Competencias**

En la mesa se encontraban Prusia, Francia, Austria, España e Inglaterra. Polonia se movía sin cesar dando sus órdenes sin sentido.

Trato de enfocar a Arthur en la mesa y ver si este estaba molesto o algo. Arthur platicaba amistosamente con Prusia, Francia y España…Austria sólo se dedicaba a desaprobar cada canción que escuchasen sus finos tímpanos. Polonia era algo así como el conductor de un programa de concursos.

Se formo una pequeña rueda de naciones alrededor de ellos. Al parecer las demás personas se mantendrían absortas del combate.

-Y ¿Qué canción elegiste, Feliks?- pregunto Iván

-Ya verán. La última vez que baile eso con Liet nosotros como que total…

-¡Polonia!-grito Lituania.

-¿Qué? Ósea es algo súper natural lo que…

-¡No lo digas, Polonia, si no manchare con lodo todos tus Prada!

-Ósea eres totalmente tímido, Liet, esa vez te vi…

-¡Polonia!

-Está bien, ya-dijo el polaco.

-Gracias al cielo que ama más a sus zapatos que lo que fuera a decir- suspiro Toris.

-Bueno, es momento de dar inicio a esta pelea de _Break Dance_. Ustedes ya conocen a nuestros jueces, vamos al combate- grito él polaco.

-Are you ready, ex-communist?

-¡Конечно!- aseguro el ruso.

Las luces bajaron una vez más y desde las bocinas se podía escuchar **"Yeah" ** de **Usher** a todo volumen. Como si el video de la canción se estuviera grabando en ese momento el salón se iluminaba de un tono azul oscuro y varios rayos verdes iluminaban con intensidad diversas zonas del establecimiento.

Él ruso y él americano empezaban a dar vueltas en un pequeño círculo sin despegar la mirada uno del otro. Se acercaron a una distancia peligrosa y el americano en un movimiento ágil aprovecho para quitarse el smoking y aventarlo lejos mientras retaba al ruso dando saltos que lo obligaban a retroceder. Bajo hasta tocar el suelo para poder dar vueltas apoyado en un solo brazo, se detuvo en un pie y salto hacia adelante para encontrase con la cara del ruso y así intimidarlo. La cara de USA se veía confiada.

El ruso le regreso el gesto y dio un paso al frente, con un pequeño salto y ya con algo de impulso dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados que le permitían quedar de cabeza. Mantuvo la posición por unos instantes mientras que encontraba la forma de recargarse en un solo brazo. Ya de forma invertida se empezó a agitar cambiando de vez en cuando de brazo y, usando su cabeza de impulso, llego al suelo haciendo un salto Split que fue aplaudido por los jueces.

-Mejóralo, cabeza hueca- sonrió él de cabello platino.

-¡¿Qué? No se vale, él sabe ballet- grito el americano

-Callanté, América, y sigue con lo que tú empezaste-grito el pruso

El americano se acomodo en medio del circulo y apoyando un pie sobre el otro se tiro al suelo para figurara una leve convulsión, levanto una pierna y apoyado sobre su coxis dio varias vueltas. Apoyo una mano en el suelo y con las piernas se dedicaba a pasarlas entre su brazo una y otra vez. Agarro impulso en una vuelta y con ella se levanto para dar una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados en el aire cayendo en un pie sobre la pista. Se acomodo una vez más y levanto sus brazos de forma horizontal para hacerlas ondear.

-¡Muy simple!- grito el español- mis bailarines de flamenco lo hacen mejor y eso que no es el mismo baile.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- enfureció mientras sentía un peso caer en su espalda.

El ruso se le había abalanzado para dar unos saltos que lo hacían levantarse y caer una y otra vez sobre él. Le estaban dando una paliza en su propio baile.

La música siguió y, para sorpresa de todos, Alfred había perdido. Y no sólo eso, los jueces lo habían calificado tan mal que se abalanzo sobre el pruso- quien era el que más lo criticaba- y propiciarle unos cuantos golpes. Inglaterra al observar la pelea se retiro inmediatamente, no sin antes mofarse del americano y gritarle en frente de todos-¡Asshole!- con gran rencor

Rusia cantaba feliz junto con Yao.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mal, mal, mal, se había peleado, perdido en su propio baile y, para su mayor dolor de cabeza, no había ni siquiera podido acercarse a Arthur en toda la noche.

Me tire una vez más en la barra donde había comenzado todo. Pedí una cerveza _Budweiser_y me recargue en mis brazos. Mi cuerpo se sentía raro, era como si Alemania estuviera encima de mí y me aplastara con sus enormes músculos. En seguida sentí como una persona extraña me revolvía los cabellos, quise pensar que se trataba de Arthur pero elimine ese pensamiento inmediatamente, no podía ser él después de lo que me había dicho en frente de todos. El me ha dicho de todo en mi vida pero -asshole- eso nunca. No le dije nada a la persona que me revolvía los cabellos puesto que no tenía la más mínima gana de levantar la cara. Gruñí para que me dejara en paz mas esta persona me dio un golpecito de ánimo en la espalda

-¿Qué pasa, _mon cher_?

¡Perfecto, lo único que le faltaba, tenía que ser el estúpido francés! Estoy seguro que le había dado la paliza de su vida, él ni siquiera debía estar juzgándome en la prueba de _Break Dance, _él debería estar tirado por ahí en algún lado lamentándose por su recién torre _Eiffel_ lastimada, pero no, está aquí acariciándome la cabeza y fastidiándome.

-_Nothing, go away. I don´t want to talk whit you_

-¿Estás seguro? Porque para mí no luces nada bien.

-¡_Dam it, I'm sure!-_ dije con rencor

-Como quieras, _mon cher,_ pero para que lo sepas no eres la única persona en el mundo que sufre, que tal si nos vamos a nuestra mesa, te relajas un poquito, tomas tu cena y nos vamos aun hote… ¡Wow!

**-**_What happens, stupid French?_

**-**No sabía que Inglaterra bailaba así las canciones de **YELLE** oh la la la, hasta me dieron ganas de bailar "**A Cause Des Garcons"** que buen remix está haciendo el DJ.

-Pues, deberías ir y bailar con él o es mas bésate con él, digo, a él no le interesa con quien se besa.

-No, _mon cher_, no después de la golpiza que me diste ¡Ja! Hasta hermano mayor sabe cuando parar y más cuando se lo dejan tan claro. No cualquiera te pega así por mero capricho.

-¡Ba, sólo eres un hipócrita más!

-¡Lo que acabas de decir no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando, Alfred!

-Sí, sí cabeza de trapeador- insulté.

-¡Ey! Yo no tengo cabeza de trapeador, te estás poniendo pesado, niño inmaduro.

Vaya solo dijo "inmaduro" y mi cerebro volvió a reaccionar. Me levante de mi asiento y le volví a dar un golpe en la cara. Tome lo que quedaba de mi alejado de la _Budweisery me retire de la barra para sentarme en algún lugar alejado de la pista. _Varias personas se me quedaron viendo como si yo fuese algún tipo de asesino o algo así ¡Bola de metiches!

Encontré una mesa algo solitaria, creo que había algunos países sentados por ahí. Me recargue un poco en mi asiento y trate de ver si Inglaterra seguía bailando. No tarde mucho en encontrarlo puesto que estaba en lo que parecía una rueda de _tecktonik_ y pensar que él dice odia todo lo de procedencia francesa. Bueno, pero estando tan "feliz" se le ha de olvidar eso, eso y vaya ¡ESO!

Francia ya se encontraba de pie y bailando junto con el inglés. Si que tiene resistencia para los golpes ese barbudo.

-¡Aggh! a este paso me va a dar gastritis con tanta cerveza y coraje acumulado- murmuro el americano al momento que enfocaba la vista sobre él francés el cual le sonreía son algo de malicia. El francés movió los labios como tratando de decirle algo.

- _It´s my revenge for the kick_ - leyó el americano en los labios del francés.

Lleno de furia golpeo la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo de copas cayendo al suelo. No le importo mucho y desvió la vista en otro punto del salón. El no podía tener esos sentimientos de rencor sólo por un estúpido baile, no era como si él nunca hubara hecho eso con Arthur.

-Psss… ey tú… él rubio- escucho el americano.

-Aléjate de mí

-Pssss….- volvió a insistir el ruido.

-Ya cállate, ya sé quién eres tú.

-Pssssssssssssssssssssss….

-¡¿Qué Quieres Matt? Sal de ahí abajo y siéntate conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Sólo lo supuse. Dime, ¿Qué quieres?- contesto con una sonrisa disimulada

-¡Que rudo! Bueno…Emm…. me gustaría pedirte un favor hermano.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Quiero que separes a Francia de papá Inglaterra.

-No te preocupes, Matt, eso ya lo intente y parece ser que esa cosa se levanta hasta de la muerte.

-¡No lo llames así!

-Yo le digo como yo quiera- repliqué

-¡No! Bueno está bien pero ¡Inténtalo otra vez, por favor!

-¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto separar a ese par?- pregunté molesto.

-Ammmm_… ¡Excusez-moi, je ni parle paz anglas!_

-Por supuesto que hablas ingles, anda, dime qué pasa.

-_Je jure que je ne parle pas anglais._

-Si no me dices, no haré absolutamente nada. ¡Habla ahora o calla para siempre!

-¡Esto no es una boda, Alfred!...ups…digo…_ ¡je ni parle paz anglas!-_le mire enojado y el cambio su rostro a uno de resignación

-Es que se supone que Fransis me acaba de decir hace como hora y media que yo le gustaba y después se desapareció sin razón alguna y ahora, que al fin lo encuentro, está bailando con Inglaterra.

- ¡¿Ese idiota hizo qué?

-¡Cállate, Alfred, eso no te incumbe!

-Está bien, está bien, haré algo pero después tendremos una larga charla con Francis y vamos a dejarle uno puntos muy, pero MUY, en claro. Me levante de mi silla dispuesto a interrumpir ese baile. Oh vaya que esta vez le iba a dar la golpiza de su vida a Francis y si que se iba a arrepentir de haber seducido a su Inglaterra y a su hermano. Bueno lo de "su Inglaterra" aún estaba en duda, pero de que lo seria, lo seria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero y este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado. Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer pero tuve que ir por una papelería a la preparatoria y una cosa lleva a la otra….ustedes saben. También pido disculpas por qué me equivoque el FrUk va a ser hasta el próximo capítulo y pues no les diré que es algo que llegara al sexo o algo así, no diré nada más, sino les adelantaría lo que va a pasar.

Agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado estoy súper feliz :D

**Respuestas *3*:**

**Dontfeelguilty:** he he ya se descubrió quienes eran los demás jueces. Me hubiera gustado haber puesto sus opiniones y todo lo demás pero ya me había decido a ponerlo así porque me resultaba casi imposible relatar los pasos de _ break _ y más aun relatarlos por 5:00 min lo poquito que puse fue de largas horas de ver videos de _break_ espero y no haya sido una decepción el capitulo D:

**MyobiXHitachiin****: **como ya dije pido mil disculpas por mi error de memoria y no poder el EuxUkxFr U.U prometo ser más rápida en los capítulos siguientes en compensación por mi error.

**Neola.20**** : **Que bueno que te gusta el Fic :D y disculpa por que haya FrUk pero pues ya tenía planeada toda la historia. Te prometo que no te haré sufrir mucho será algo mínimo lo que va a haber entre Arthur y Francis. ¡Lo prometo! : 3

**Octavaluna-801**¡Hola! Disculpa en el retraso de la actualización pero ya di mis razones *se zapea a si misma por no recordar la fecha de entrega de Kardex y por lo de Prusia* Sí ya se me había olvidado completamente por que razón había puesto a Prusia, jajaja… Bueno, escuche la canción que me pusiste y me gusto ¡En serio! Pero ya había decidió la canción para el lemon es súper sexosa -creo- mira, se llama **"Closer"** de **Nine Inch Niles**, escúchala y dame tu opinión, así ya veré si hago ajustes: D

Oh y lo del _Trepak _¡Que genial que sepas bailar ballet!

**Malé****-san****: **Me dio mucha risa tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo pufff batalle mucho para hacer este y me encanto joder a Alfred con Rusia KOLKOLKOLKOL (Esa maldita maña de hacer sufrír a los personajes) Bueno, espero y este capítulo también te gustara, muchas gracias por el review: D

**Gullveig****: **A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo no puedo ver a nadie más aparte de Alfred al lado de Arthur sin querer patear su trasero, por laguna -mística- razón puedo dejar que Francis haga lo que quiera con Arthur hahaha. Bueno, espero y este capítulo te gustara: D

**Kyokichi**** : **gracias, siempre que pienso en cómo se pelearía Alfred en una pista de baile no puedo dejar de pensar que sería con _break _

**Salín**** : ***La mira con lagrimitas en los ojos* ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero juro que será muy poco el FrUk que habrá y no será algo que llegara la sexo no, no, no, no. Arthur sólo puede ser tocado por Alfred: D *que perv me escuche* como sea, espero y este capítulo te guste, prometo no hacerte sufrir con el FrUk : D

**Helzebet: **sí, Iggy perreando *Divaga* *le dan una cachetadon* Espero y este capítulo también te gustara esposa. Sé que ambas tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte con Iván MUAJAJAJA ¿Verdad?

Sí lo sé gano España ¡VIVA! El que yo espero que gane es Alemania ¡Que hombres! No por el hecho de que Argentina vencio a México sino porque tu sabes que AMO a los Alemanes :F


	4. The before of our party

_Los personajes al igual que las canciones no me pertenecen, son gracias a sus respectivos autores._

**_En este capítulo es opcional: Ya saben, las canciones en negritas._**

_Activen su reproductor de música o tengan a la mano la página de YouTube abierta porque esto se disfruta más con las canciones respectivas. Les ruego las reproduzcan en el momento que está escrita la canción o el nombre del artista_

_ Muchas gracias por su atención y espero sea de su agrado :3 _

**APH**

**Bailando contigo**

**Cap. 4 The before of our party **

La mañana de ese día no era soleada, como quiera, no es que fuese costumbre que el sol se asomase por aquellas tierras. Mala suerte, tal vez…pero cada quien hace lo que puede con lo que tiene ¿o no? Hoy no era uno de esos días comunes que se pueden derrochar sin pensárselo dos veces. Hoy era un día para celebrar entre familia y amigos.

No era que la fecha le significase algo para él, puesto que siendo una nación un año más un año menos en su eterna inmortalidad no era la gran cosa. Aparte, no tenía una "familia" por así decirlo, mas bien, eran como amigos. Rivales, enemigos, rencores, esos tenía por montón pero no se puede llegar a la cima del poder sin lastimar a nadie. No por nada Roma solía decir **"Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra" (Julio Cesar). **Pero que más daba. Él había logrado más que lo que muchos pudieron siquiera soñar.

Es mañana se levantó a las cinco de la madrugada: Lo primero que hizo, como ya era costumbre, fue preparase para sus ejercicios matutinos. Después, cuando termino, tomo una rica ducha de agua caliente y para finalizar un rico desayuno preparado por él mismo. En ese día festivo acostumbraba darles el día libre a su servicio, aunque los más allegados a él insistiesen en no dejarle sólo. Justo para el medio día la casa ya se debía encontrar vacía y cada quien en sus respectivos hogares.

Después de su desayuno se prepararía para la reunión de la tarde. La mayoría de las naciones objetaban por arruinarles el día con trabajo, pero sus jefes argumentaron que no les tomaría mucho tiempo y que no había problema puesto que después de la reunión se podían ir todos juntos a la fiesta que habían preparado. La idea no sonaba mal.

Vistió su mejor traje y en la maleta ligera que llevaría consigo echo su mejor gala para la fiesta, puede que en ocasiones él fuese aburrido pero la idea de una fiesta para relajarse no le parecía mala idea. Antes de salir de su querido hogar reviso que todas las puertas y ventanas estuviesen cerradas. Él no pensaba llegar temprano esa noche, si su plan salía bien no regresaría en una semana –En que estás pensando, Kirkland- se reprendió mentalmente y salió disparado de su casa. Hoy haría algo más de tiempo, Francia no le quedaba lejos y en el camino podía despejar su mente.

Para hacer tiempo tomaría un yate desde _Portsmouth_ que le llevase hasta el puerto _Le Havre _de _Normandie, Francia_. No le incomodaba hacer el recorrido puesto que viajar en barco siempre se le había hecho muy cómodo ya que le recordaba su época de pirata rebelde. De _Normandie _tomaría un tren directo a _Paris._ Por alguna, misteriosa, razón la fiesta, al igual que la reunión, se llevaría a cabo en _ Paris_.

Llego a la estación de trenes y justo cuando iba a comprar el ticket un brazo le detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres, Francia?- pregunto el inglés.

-Veo que me reconoces aun sin dar la vuelta, hermano mayor esta conmovido- canturreo el de barba.

-Sería imposible que no lo hiciese si todos los días me acosas

-Hermano mayor no acosa, apapacha

-Como digas, _frog._

-Bueno ya sabes a lo que vine- supuso el francés

-Donde está tu carro, supongo que no aceptaras que me vaya en tren

-Exactamente, _mon cher¸_ debo ser extremadamente cordial con mis invitados de honor.

-_Fuck you, frog _

-Ya, ya, calmado, sólo quería venir a recogerte y pasar mi último momento contigo. Digo, después de lo que harás en la junta, ya no podré pasar tanto tiempo contigo para molestarte

-_¡Shut up!_ _Nothing is going to happen tonight._

_-_Recuerda que si algo sale mal _Boys don't cry _

_-_Aggh…. ¡Hey! ¡Eso es una canción de _The cure!_

-Pensé que no lo notarias- pronuncio mientras reía- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos a la junta. Aunque todavía es muy temprano si quieres hacer otra cosa aún tenemos tiempo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con…._otra cosa_?

-Tú sabes que me refiero cuando digo _otra cosa, _no te hagas el santo

-¡Imbécil! Quién te hizo pensar que yo voy a querer tener sexo contigo ¡Maldita rana!

El francés se le acercó posando un brazo sobre su hombro- solías ser tan lindo cuando chico- tomo sus mejillas y las beso- lástima que creciste.

-¡Aléjate de mí, contaminas mi aire!

-Bueno ya, en recompensa por arruinar tus planes _solitarios_ te llevare a comer ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien ¡Pero te va a costar mucho la comida!- sulfuro el de ojos verdes.

-_Oui, oui, je ne m'attendais pas de toute autre mani__è__re_

Me subí a su carro, muy a mi pesar, pero ya no había de otra. Por supuesto que me pude haber ido en el tren que ya tenía planeado pero por el momento no tenía muchas ganas de irle evitando, tal vez estaba algo cansado, estas fechas me matan.

El recorrido fue muy tranquilo, demasiado largo a mi parecer, tal vez me estaba llevando a otro restaurante un poco más alejado de _Paris, _ al fin y al cabo no sólo hay bueno restaurantes en su capital. Me relajé en el asiento y le mire molesto casi no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino eso es raro en él.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si encendemos la radio?

-Haz lo que quieras- dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-Esta canción me gusta, es muy sensual

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté.

-_**Koop Island Blues**_**, **ya sabes, son de Suecia y son muy buenos…

-Sí son buenos…-dije cortante.

-¿Qué pasa, _Angleterre_?- me cuestiono al notar mi tono de voz.

-No me has hablado en todo el camino y más aún ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar al restaurante?

-¡Oh! Era eso, pensé que estabas enojado por otra cosa– respondió el francés restándole importancia al asunto - No desesperes, pronto vamos a llegar y bueno, no te quejes, tu tampoco has iniciado una conversación que digamos.

-Tienes razón, aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

-Hermano mayor siempre tiene razón

-No lo arruines...- lo silencie

-Bueno, si no quieres hablar para que inicias una conversación, cejas.

-¡Cállate bastardo!- grité al momento de apuntar un golpe certero a sus costillas

-Calma, que no ves que estoy conduciendo, si me mueves nos vamos a morir los dos, sólo recuerda eso, y créeme no te gustara ni a ti ni a mí vivir otro eternidad en el infierno juntos.

Baje mi puño tratando de calmarme y me aleje a una distancia prudente.

-Cambiando de tema, _ Angleterre, _¿Cómo te ha ido en las clases de baile? Si no es indiscreción- puse mis ojos en blanco al escuchar su pregunta, se supone que eso era secreto- vamos, que no te sorprenda, todos lo sabemos y cuando digo todos, es todos. Apoco creías que no íbamos a notar que tus músculos estaban más tonificados, en especial yo…

-_Fuking shit!_... todos ustedes son tan metiches

-Bueno, contesta- interrumpió

-¡Bien, maldita sea!- grite enojado.

Francis detuvo el auto en medio de la carretera, una muy bonita por cierto. Casi no había tránsito de carros y los árboles cubrían la carretera formando un arco haciéndola más fresca y visualmente atractiva. Suponía que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino pero no había ningún restaurante en el camino.

-Mira, Arthur, faltan como cinco kilómetros para llegar al restaurante pero primero quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que pares el auto en medio de la….

-Hoy lo vas a hacer ¿No?- me cuestiono mientras se acercaba a mí

-¿Hacer, qué?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Le dirás al gordo de Alfred que te gusta, en la fiesta, me refiero.

-¡Eso es algo que no te interesa, _frog_!

-Si no me interesara no preguntaría. Entonces, eso significa que lo harás

-Y si es así ¿Qué?- lo rete.

Su mirada se volvió desafiante, al igual que la mía. Por un instante no hubo ruido alguno, mas que el de la música reproduciéndose cada vez más alto. Deduciendo que esto terminaría en un riña me voltee para salir del auto. Pose mi mano sobre la manija y en el instante en el que la iba a abrir el seguro fue colocado rápidamente para evitar mi escape.

-¡Quita el seguro!- grite molesto mientras cerraba mis ojos en espera del "click" de la puerta al abrirse. Al no escuchar el ruido abrí mis ojos para obligarle nuevamente a que la abriera.

Observe como se acercaba a mí y como su rostro me reflejaba un total "No voy a abrirla" La distancia entre los dos se fue acortando mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, el espacio que tenía entre él y la puerta ya eran casi nulos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Puse resistencia, pero el aplicaba mayor fuerza en mis muñecas las cuales había subido para golpearle. Rápidamente le mordí el labio y se despegó de mí para echarme una mirada. Sentí total confusión cundo su rostro se pegó a mi mejilla

-No juegues sucio, aprovechemos nuestra última vez juntos- susurro en mi odio.

-Yo no tengo porque…

Acallo mis palabras con otro beso al que nuevamente me opuse. Podía sentir el sabor de su sangre inundando mi boca, un desagradable sabor a hierro.

-Vamos, que será la última, a menos que quieras serle infiel… por mi parte no hay problema, pero tú…

Le mire desafiante. Acaso, eso era una amenaza.

-Como si quisiera besarme por última vez contigo ¡Ja!- me burle de él.

-Tu no, pero yo sí.

Se acercó a mi cuello mientras oprimía con más fuerza mis muñecas. Sentía como su lengua invadía cada centímetro de mi cuello.

-¡Ah!- deje escapar un gemido al sentir su lengua invadir mis oídos- ¿Porque haces esto, Francia? No se supone que… tu harías lo mismo con…Matthew- dije entrecortado.

De pronto sus movimientos se detuvieron; Soltó mis muñecas y acomodo el cuello de mi camisa alejándose progresivamente con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento- pronuncio al momento en que encendía el carro nuevamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Francia? Digo, no es que me interese mucho la verdad pero…- me detuve al escuchar una risilla

-Soy tan patético- dijo casi en un murmuro- aprovechándome de ti por un mero capricho y pero aún, sólo por tener miedo

-¿Miedo?- pregunte mientras el reía.

-Veras, todos cometemos errores. Pero hay un límite para la estupidez. Yo, a diferencia de ti, no puedo estar con Matthew como tú con Alfred.

-¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que los dos se gustaban, que quede claro que la idea no me gusta para nada y que si le haces daño…

-Inglaterra, Arthur, ya tuvimos esa conversación creo que no es necesario repetirla

-Prosigue con lo anterior entonces- ya me había entrado la curiosidad.

-Veras, es injusto para Canadá el hecho de que a pesar de que yo tuviera consciencia de sus sentimientos hacia mí como yo mismo hacia él, no pudiera detener mi libido. Sólo mírame por ese estúpido miedo estuve a punto de querer violarte. Él ha visto como he pasado por mi cama montones de hombres y mujeres sin hacer diferencia alguna, eso es… traición… simplemente no le merezco y…

-¡Basta de estupideces!- le regañe mientras apagaba la radio- Tú crees que él no es consciente de todo eso, si no ha dejado de amarte es porque él ya ha aceptado esa parte tuya de tu pasado y presente. Matthew al igual que Alfred, aunque no queramos, ya no tienen la inocencia de unos niños puros. No creo que, Canadá, no se haya acostado con nadie aún. Recuerda que tiene sangre francesa en sus venas por tu culpa.

El francés soltó una risa y con una gran sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento pronuncio:

-¡Llegamos!

De ahí en parte tuvimos una plática más amena, muchas peleas más, pero ya más tranquilos.

Pasado un buen rato llegamos a la reunión, ya con los estómagos llenos. Yo me senté en mi lugar y Francis en el suyo, no volvimos a cruzar palabra hasta mi horrible desenlace.

Mi plan era simple. Tan simple, que hasta un niño de preescolar lo pudo haber logrado con una mano atada a la espalda y eso que los niños no tienen buen equilibrio que digamos. Bueno, el caso era que en el momento en que nos dieran el descanso para refrescar la garganta despistadamente seguiría a Alfred hasta la expendedora de café que se encontraba al final del salón de reuniones. Casi nadie tomaba café y me había asegurado que él té desapareciera del salón para que mi actitud no pareciera extraña.

Como había planeado le seguí y al notar mi presencia me miro dudoso.

-¿Tomaras café?- pregunto.

-Muy a mi pesar, pero sí. Estoy algo cansado y necesito algo que me despierte.

-Excelente, sabía que algún día reconocerías los beneficios del café

-No te creas tanto, sólo lo estoy tomando porque es tremendamente necesario.

-Como quieras, ¿Quieres que te lo prepare?

-Cuanta amabilidad esta mañana- conteste sarcástico.

-Bueno ya sabes es un bonito día el de hoy

-Sí, claro- pronuncie al tomar mi taza de café.

-Y, ¿Querías decirme algo? – Pregunto al momento en que escupía mi café- Que cruel ¿Tan mal sabe?

-No es nada- dije nervioso, limpiándome el líquido de la camisa- le falta azúcar eso es todo.

-Toma- me entrego un sobre de azúcar con una radiante sonrisa- Bueno, si eso era todo yo me retiro.

Alfred se iba y yo no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo detenerlo ¿Aventarle el café encima? No, eso iniciaría una pelea y eso era lo que menos quería ¿Fingir un ataque? No, qué iba a hacer si se daba cuenta que era mentira ¿Tirar la mesa? No, eso sería estúpido ¿Quemarme con el café? Si claro y andar con una mano roja. Se alejaba cada vez más aprisa.

-¡Ah!- grite con dolor. Gracias instinto por ser tan eficaz.

-¿Qué paso, Arthur?- se acercó preocupado

-Me queme, auch, auch, quema, quema- fingí más dolor que el que sentía.

-Cómo fue que te fuiste a quemar, me tomo del brazo y de su chaqueta saco una pomada.

-¿Eh? Desdé cuando cargas con pomadas.

-Me gusta mucho mi café caliente y con tantos niños como, Peter, corriendo de aquí a allá me he quemado varias veces- decía mientras me aplicaba la pomada.

-Bueno, ya está… ten cuidado o el héroe tendrá que rescatarte de nuevo.

"_shit" _genial Arthur, él se está yendo y yo ahora tenía una quemada en mi mano y no había dicho nada -_I love you- _ grite desesperado sin darme cuenta. Todos en la sala se habían dado cuenta de mi reciente declaración. Genial, ahora todos me miraban.

-_What__?- _pronuncio alzando una ceja.

-¡Como escuchaste, TE AMO, idiota!- grite con los nervios vueltos nudos.

-_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- _se burlaba- Que chistoso eres, Iggy. Por supuesto que yo también _te quiero _

-No, no me entendiste. Yo t…

-Claro que entendí- rio el más joven- yo también _te quiero_ y mucho

-No es eso

-Comprendo, Inglaterra- dijo el de ojos azules para después retirase

-_Lo rechazaron, no es así- _murmuraron entre la multitud.

Baje la vista sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos. Era tan claro que él no me quería de _esa forma _ él sólo me lo estaba dejando en claro con palabras dulces de incomprensión. Apreté los puños y fruncí el ceño.

-Sí, me rechazaron ¿Y que con eso? Yo…

-No hay nada que ver aquí- decía, Francia, mientras me cubría con su espalda- _ shu, shu- _los corría como perros.

Los pasos de los demás se alejaron y cuando ya todos estaba lo suficientemente lejos me entrego mi maletín

-Vete, yo te cubro durante la reunión, pero más te vale que vayas a la fiesta y le des una lección a ese mocoso. Que se dé cuenta que acaba de rechazar al _cejon_ de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

Le regale una sonrisa cómplice al momento en que tomaba mi maletín.

Con una nueva meta me dirigí a la puerta. Alfred, se iba a arrepentir de lo que me había hecho. Se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de perder.

Alfred, se encontraba atrás de un muro con las mejillas rojas y el corazón acelerado ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de rechazar a la persona que amaba por sus estúpidos nervios. Aún tenía arreglo ¿no? Aun lo tenía. Trataba de autoconvencerse.

_Bueno, aquí está el famosísimo FrUk que iba aponer, como dije, algo muy leve. Ahora se sabe que paso y porque estos hermosos chicos se están apoyando. _

_Mil gracias por sus reviews los aprecio todos y cada uno. Lamento mucho mi demora y si el capítulo esta medio raro es porque de estúpida me tome un tequila caliente a la brava (No me di cuenta que estaba caliente) y ando algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza, Tengo buenas razones para mi tardanza. Todo iba bien hasta antes del huracán "Alex" que inundo Nuevo León por mi casa no pasó nada, gracias a Dios, pero el internet estuvo fallando por varios días. Después pude haber actualizado pero como no había nada que hacer ya que con todo lo de las lluvias las calles inundadas el centro y todo lo divertido imposible de hacer me dedique a terminar todos eso juegos que no había jugado en un largo tiempo eran mi segundo "pendiente" y ya saben una vez que empiezas uno no te quitas hasta que pasas todos los niveles D: Luego de eso empecé con los preparativos de graduación y bueno todo eso me retraso bastante. Lo importante es que ya volví y con más ideas gracias a mi bendita graduación. Estoy tan feliz._

_**Respuestas a los reviews:**_

**MyobiXHitachiin**_**: **__Espero que no te haya aburrido este capítulo por lo del FrUk, trate de hacerlo lo más leve que pude. Y bueno, ahora sí, ya se sabe porque le anda poniendo el cuerno a nuestro querido Canadá. De antemano gracias por la espera. _

**Sha-Lin**_**:**__ No, no, para nada, muchas gracias por las correcciones. A mí también se me da el inglés pero cuando lo escribí ya andaba medio dormida. Y si tengo un feo problema cuando escribo "with" siempre lo escribo mal por más que quiera hahaha ya sabes es como el español y sus horrores ortográficos. Por lo de los signos es que tuve un gran complejo interno con los signos (Una estupidez en verdad) Y lo de "kick" lo puse por una canción que pondré más adelante fue como una referencia nada más. Pero aprecio todas las aclaraciones en serio, voy aponer más atención ahora :3 ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, yo tampoco se francés aprenderé próximamente pero por el momento todo es gracias al señor google y su infinita sabiduría :3_

_Gracias_

**Male-san**** :** _Agradezco mucho todos los cumplidos hahaha me gustan mucho tus reviews :D La verdad yo tampoco se mucho de Break Dance me pase horas viendo bailes y cosas así y bueno resulto de esta manera. Espero que no te hay decepcionado el leve FrUk que puse es que tenía que hacer algo intermedio para que no me mataran las amantes del UsaUk Me da mucho gusto saber que las canciones están gustando, la verdad ya me andaba preocupando. Pero tu review me tranquilizo :3 Gracias_

**Gullveig****: **_Sí, todos sabemos que Francis es inmortal O.O ¡Wow! Que genial que te guste _**nine inch niles**_ ¡Yo lo adoro! Y esa canción es lo más sexi de lo sexi que he escuchado es tan perv y bueno el lemon que habrá *¬* sólo diré que no las decepcionare. Gracias_

**kyokichi****: **_Siii se me hicieron tan cute las excusas de Matthew es que él es tan violable cof cof cof Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo _

_**Esposa Hel:**__ Si tenemos que aprender Break sería tan awesome. Si los mejor son los americanos pero quería que Rusia ganara ¿Preferencia por él? Yo creo que sí, es un amor (L) y bueno no gano Alemania ): pero pues ya gano España la copa y ya que se le hace U.U_

******0o. Hikaru .o0**: _Disculpa la demora pero pues ya ves estuve algo ocupada. Mil gracias por leer este fic y bueno aquí ya está la explicación o algo así de porque lo rechazo. El pobre señor se puso nervioso ante tanta gente. _

**Octavaluna-801****: **_Que bueno que eres de las que si les gusta ya andaba preocupada con tanta diferencia de gustos, pero púes no fue la gran cosa lo que puse hahaha. Entonces, está decidido se queda __**closer **__ de __** nine inch niles **__¿No? Y tintintitntin te ganaste un auto. Claro que habrá rape MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA lemon, lemon, lemon *_ lo sé el Franaada es tan sexi


	5. Peleas

_Los personajes al igual que las canciones no me pertenecen, son gracias a sus respectivos autores._

_Activen su reproductor de música o tengan a la mano la página de YouTube abierta porque esto se disfruta más con las canciones respectivas. Les ruego las reproduzcan en el momento que está escrita la canción o el nombre del artista_

_ Muchas gracias por su atención y espero sea de su agrado :3 _

**APH**

**Bailando contigo**

**Cap. 5 Peleas**

Perfecto, todo iba perfecto. La estúpida canción francesa se terminaba para darle paso a una de mis artistas favoritas _**Lady Gaga**_ y no cualquier canción, tal vez no de las más nuevas, pero perfecta para mí ataque _**"Poker Face"**_ Donde quiera que escuchase un _Mum mum mum mah _sabía perfectamente que canción iban a poner, tan inigualable.

Se regresó unos cuantos pasos atrás y le susurro algo a su hermano. El cual se levantó como rayo, se quitó el smoking, bajo su corbata y desabrocho su camisa. Los dos caminaron a paso rápido y juntos se pararon al filo de la pista, se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa malévola

-¡Hazlo justo como te enseñe!- grito energético él americano.

-¡Y pensar que nunca me iban a servir tus tontas coreografías de rubias exhibicionistas!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡No escuche nada!

-Nada, nada. ¡Hagámoslo!

Los dos se acuclillaron en el piso posando la mano derecha enfrente de ellos. Se levantaron de forma lenta echándose agua helada con unas botellas al cuerpo. De donde habían salido esas botellas, ni idea. De pronto se encontraban Matthew y Alfred abriéndose paso entre la multitud al mero estilo _Bad Romance_ pero con _"Poker face"_ en el ambiente. Mientras seguían la coreografía varias personas se les unieron en el camino. Los dos chicos quedaron impresionados con la multitud que los seguía. Sinceramente, aquel baile no tenía chiste, es mas hasta una viejita con calambres lo podía hacer. Sin darse cuenta ya eran los estelares de una coreografía extraña seguidos por un grupo de personas que ni conocían, de la nada se encontraban bailando en pareja con personas que ni al caso, siguiendo paso a paso como si lo hubieran planeado para hacer burla de _Lady Gaga. _Lograron zafarse de esos dementes y al llegar con sus respectivos contrincantes, Alfred en frente de Francis y Matthew con Arthur, los tomaron de las manos y los separaron a una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué pasa, Alfred?- pregunto incomodo el francés- qué no ves que estaba bailando con Arthur.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te separo de Arthur.

-_Oh_ _mon ami, _si tanto lo deseas ¿Por qué no vas directo con él?

-Porque no te soporto- fulmino el americano.

-Así que porque no me soportas- pronunció despectivo el de pelo semilargos- vamos, esa sólo te la cree tu abuela.

Alfred planto su mirada llena de rencor en Francis. Desdé la reunión de la mañana, Francis, lo tenía arto. Tal vez si recordara el porqué de la fiesta o que se celebraba podría relacionar el hecho de porque no quería que "El pervertido" se acercara a Arthur. Estaba claro que lo tenía molesto el hecho de que Francis dejara ir a Arthur a mitad de la reunión pero también estaba seguro que la fecha tenía algo que ver con su cometido.

No era su independencia, pues si fuera así la fiesta seria para él y Arthur ya le hubiese hecho una broma de mal gusto. 

-Aparte ¿Qué fue esa forma de bailar? Llegue a pensar que los zombis se habían escapado del panteón- reto el francés.

Veamos, no hay corazones ni chocolates, así que no puede ser "San Valentín"

-Así, pues yo pensé que te había dado un ataque epiléptico. Por eso vine a sacarte de la pista.

No hay comidas típicas de cada país así que tampoco es "El día de la alimentación"

-Ya lo veremos, _mon cher._ Mientras que con Arthur…

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-¡Matthew, ya te lo dije como tres veces!

-¿Apoco? Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Aaagh! Esto será horrible…

-No bailas tan mal chico. Lástima que no me quieras decir tu nombre.

-Pero… yo ya te lo…

-shh… no dejes de moverte.

-Como quieras

-Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? Bailas bien, sabes.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho en el pasado- pronuncio el canadiense rodando los ojos.

La cosa entre Francis y Alfred se estaba poniendo buena. Un verdadero fan del Hip Hop contra el creador del Tecktonik.

-Sabias que esto no se baila así, _Amérique._

"¿El día de la primavera?" No, no hay flores ni nada.

-Para bailar no hay lugar, canción u ocasión. Sólo lo sientes y lo bailas- dijo el de lentes.

-Pues no te mueves mal, _mon cher,_ pero te falta siglos de experiencia. Digo, con la demostración que nos diste frente a Rusia ¡Ja! Quedaste mal, muchacho.

-Y a ti siglos de limpieza, ya báñate más seguido ¿no?

Ya sé ¡El día de Canadá! No, tampoco. Canadá tendría un gorrito de fiesta si fuera así.

-¡Yo me baño todos los días _mon amí_!- replico el francés

-Sí claro y la capa de ozono no se arregla mandando a cien viejitas para que la cosan. Las naciones Canadiense y Francesa pararon en seco.

-¡Alfred eso es estúpido!- gritaron al unísono.

¡Claro, que estúpido! "El día de la hamburguesa" ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? No, no puede ser eso, ya que ayer lo festeje.

-¡Ja! Te gane por detenerte barbudo. Ahora si me permites bailare con Arthur… ¿Y Arthur?

¡Estúpida mala suerte de mierda! Arthur+ desconocida = Furia incontenida

-Canadá, pensé que ya te habías ido después de lo que te dije ni siquiera me miraste a los ojos- dijo sorprendido el francés.

-Bueno, cuando te iba contestar pensaste que me había desaparecido y pues…

-Comprendo, _mon amour._ Dime, _petit_, ¿Por qué estabas bailando así con, Alfred?

-Excuse me, but I don't speak French!

El más alto levanto una ceja.

-Matt…sólo dije unas cuantas palabras en francés y si fuera el caso ¡Tú hablas francés!

-Es que… ¡Cuidado!-el canadiense tomo al francés por los hombros y se tiro junto con él al suelo

-¡Que te sucede, Alfred!

-¡Él me las va a pagar, Matt! ¡Es su culpa, su culpa!

-Yo no soy responsable de tu timidez, cuatro ojos- grito sulfúrico el francés.

-¡¿Tímido? ¡¿Tímido, yo? Acaso tengo que recordarte en cuantas guerras he participado y cuantas he provocado yo solo. ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Francia.

-¡Eres un estúpido, inmaduro, tímido, y por todos los cielos no tienes estilo!- reprocho el de cabellos semilargos.

Los dos guardaron silencio al momento que las luces de la pista se apagaban. En un sólo instante el lugar se encontraba oscuro, no se veía ni una sola alma y antes de que su pelea continuara las luces ya se habían apagado y una nueva canción amenazaba con continuar está pelea.

* * *

**Advertencia: no lo revise bien ya que ya me tengo que ir a la facu, así que puede que haya MUCHOS errores. Mil disculpas por ello. **

¡Oh, Dios! Me volví a retrasar D: soy una mala escritora X.X ya que alguien me dé un tiro. Bueno, hoy decidí subir esta parte del fic porque me sentí mal de no haber subido nada y tener muchas notificaciones de fanfiction sin leer D: lo siento, pero es que las maravillas de la facultad me han dejado sin palabras. Todo es tan genial. ¡Vivan las artes!

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, aprovecho para avisar que como ya lo habrán notado, mí actualización será muy lenta, mucho, mucho, mucho más lenta, pero es segura lo prometo no dejare este fic a medias. :D Muchas gracias a todas por la espera, espero este capítulo no las decepcionara, en lo personal a mí me fascina porque Dios es la rubia extraña de Lady Gaga y siempre hago broma de ella y pues no podía faltar aquí Besos a todas :9

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**chibi-seras**

HAHAHAHA gracias a tu review me tacharon de loca (me rei tanto) Yo también me lo he preguntado ¡Imaginate! Que tan bueno sera para otyras cosas *u* *BABA* ashsgagsashga Muchas, muchas gracias, es un verdadero alivio saber que a la gente le gusta esta idea rara ;) así no tengo que golpear mi cabeza contra un muro. La verdad a mi me gusta leer libros (duuh hahaha) con poco y mucho dialogo, pero a la hora de escribir me gusta ponerles mucho, porque en si hetalia es de eso( dialogo, dialogo, dialogo, maldiciones y luego una broma) bueno así lo veo yo :P

P.D De hecho me equivoque, ya iba a subir el capitulo 5 pero se edito mal al momento de subirlo a fanfiction ( me desconfiguro todo D:) y pues mejor lo borre para que no apareciera esa basura fea.

Muchas gracias por el review :D

**Fumiis F. Jones**

Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero y el capitulo te gustara :D

Alfred es lindo…cuando quiere el muy bastardo hahaha

Bueno, nos leemos pronto y gracias por le review

**gullveig**

Lemon, lemon, lemon sexosososososososos FUSOSOSOSOSOSO

Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :D y bueno Francis también tiene su botoncito de control, o eso quiero creer yo. Gracias por el review**  
**

**PanLeeBlackfraids**

¿Verdad que fue horrible? U.U Alex estúpido ¬¬ ve uy regresa a tu charco de el que saliste y regresa nuevo León como estaba aghhh Bueno, espero que ya todo este bien por tu casa

Yo traigo las antorchas ¿Qué más falta? Hahahaha :D

Gracias por el review**  
**

**Male-san**

**Bonjour!**

Hahaha comprendo el riesgo XD me mataste

Sí yo también pensé eso cuando escuche por primera vez esa canción y si te fijas en el video era algo como que hablaba de la vida de una putita que quería salir de ese ambiente y Francis pasa como por algo así XD

Que bueno que sentiste muy natural su relación, yo tenia mis dudas pero que lo digas me tranquiliza :D

Si le gano a pulso el mamon ¬¬ TABLACONTRA ALFRED!

Te comprendo totalmente :D esa parejitas son amor y bueno yo también odio a Alfred :D

**.o0**

Nooooooooooooooooo D:

¿Cuántos pollitos mate? ¡Dime que entre ellos no estaba Gilbird! *se va aun rincón emo* ¡dime que no murió por mi culpa! NO NO NO NO U.U

Esto es malo, no puedo cargar con tal cargo de conciencia. Mate mucho pollitos U.U

*Me deprimo* Gracias por el review *entre lagrimas* ;A;

**Helze**

Sí a mí también me fascina _Boys don´t cry_ es tan bonita, bueno , yo la solia cantar mucho cuando niña aunque no me sabía muy bien la letra ¬/¬ pero es culpa de mi hermano por enseñármela mal :P**  
**

Eyyy! Yo soy el macho y te voy ganando en toppeo D: y si me has dejado abandona :B mala esposa los niños ya te extrañan. Les dije que fuiste a comprar leche para la cebra y que era muy difícil de encontrarla y por eso no habías vuelto.

Con lo del fruk estoy de acuerdo eso fue algo muy típico de él pero no quería meter manos en el asunto (levanto cejas picaras)

Sip me atrapaste, ya sabes, soy medio olvidadiza. Hahaha pero bueno para eso es mi esposa esta mi esposa y hacerme notar mis errores, que son mucho XD

Cuidate esposa y espero lovearte pronto (ame tu frase)

Que tengas un lindo día linda :D

**Dark-nesey**  
Me alegra saber que la historia ahora sí ya no esta de cabeza :D gracias por el review.

**kyokichi**

Que bueno que te gusto el FrUk a mií me gusta mucho esta pareja es que es tan asdfadsfadsafdsdfsadasfdas es sexy a más no poder pero no cambio mi UsaUk por nada :D Todos quisiéramos darle un zape y bien dado es más no sólo un zape también un cachetada guajolotera y bien dada :P

Todas apoyemos a Arthur!

Gracias por el review :D

**Britannia G**

Sí es un súper idiota, No, súper se le queda corto. Es un MEGA IDIOTA. Si alguien me dijera que me ama de esa manera claro que no lo iba a rechazar así, es muy injusto ¬¬ aunque te comprendo los nervios hacen estragos con todos pero…

El idiota se lo merece y bueno sufrirá, sufrirá y sufrirá :D **  
**

Gracias por el review

**Eirin Braginski**

¡Oh! Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra saber que sí voy mejorando, eso es muy bueno. Me da gusto saber eso. Bueno me da cosita que lo leyeras enferma mejor trata de descansar déjame a mi para después.

Espero y te diviertas en tu graduación veras que fiesta como esa no hay dos. Son tan geniales.

Que te mejores pronto y que disfrutes tu graduación. ;)

**Sha-Lin**

Jojojo( la acompaña en su mirada malvada)

Me hace tan feliz hacer enojar a ese rubio cuatro ojos. Siiii el amor hace sus milagrillos por ahí, pero bueno en este capi ya se ve que pues Matthew va a insitir aunque no lo voy a escribir pero si se quiere que haya un capitulo sobre ello no tengo problema :D

Sólo tengo que decir una cosa: ¡Fanfiction pide Sangre!

¿Verdad? Es un problema tonto con el "th" pensé que era la única con ese complejo pero bueno ya sé que hay más por ahí :D

Muchas gracias por la bendiciones, es una suerte que no pasara nada por mi querido hogar :D

Bueno, que tengas un lindo día y gracias por el review :)

**MyobiXHitachiin**

Sí a mi también me alegra que ese FrUk no fuera hardcore, auqneu no em desagrada para nada jejeje. Lo sé yo también queria matar a Alfred por sus nervios peor bueno lo comprendo D:

La venganza de Iggy y sus bailes sexys son todo un tormento para el señor XD

Gracias por la espera y bueno nos leemos pronto :D


	6. Sangre en la pista

_Los personajes al igual que las canciones no me pertenecen, son gracias a sus respectivos autores._

_Activen su reproductor de música o tengan a la mano la página de YouTube abierta porque esto se disfruta más con las canciones respectivas. Les ruego las reproduzcan en el momento que está escrita la canción o el nombre del artista_

_Muchas gracias por su atención y espero sea de su agrado :3_

**APH**

**Bailando contigo**

**Cap. 6 Sangre en la pista**

Cerré mis puños e importando todos menos que una mierda para mí lance el primer golpe. No veía absolutamente nada pero eso no me detuvo. Escuche el primer grito al topar mi puño contra aquel rostro. El grito de dolor no se parecía nada a la voz de Francia, me maldije a mí mismo por golpear a un inocente ya que los héroes no hacen eso pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para lamentos.

Las luces no daban señal de encenderse pero la música ya había empezado. **Kiss With a Fist**,acompañaba con demencia los golpes del joven. **Florence and the Machine **había hecho un gran trabajo al crear esa canción.

El de lentes tomo la camisa de la persona que estaba frente suyo e identifico una voz diferente de clemencia.

-¡Este no es!- grito enojado-¿Dónde estás bastardo? Recuerda que las luces se encenderán en cualquier momento.

-¡Alfred, cálmate, por favor!- escucho decir su hermano.

El de gafas rio con locura y aproximándose al lugar donde escucho la voz de su hermano tomo la camisa del que estaba a su lado-Ugh- se quejó el sujeto.

-¿Francia se encontraba a tu lado, Matt?

-Sí, soy yo, Amérique- respondió el francés.

-Esta vez te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido como nación, Francia- fulmino el rubio.

Las luces se encendían gradualmente y revelaban una nueva imagen. Alfred sujetando por el cuello a Francia y todos los que estaban a su alrededor detenidos en shock, algunos con claras marcas de golpes, personas manchadas de sangre y uno que otro asustado.

-¡Vamos, pégame! ¿A que le tienes miedo?- reto en modo de defensa.

El de lentes cerro su puño y lo planto directo en la quijada del mayor-No tenía pensado pedir tu permiso.

Francia cayó al suelo con la quijada bañada en sangre. Con un brazo se recargaba contra el piso y con el otro se quitaba la sangre de la boca. El de cabellos semilargos se paró en seco y se dirigió a las mesas

-¡¿A dónde vas, cobarde?- grito el americano.

El francés se detuvo frente a una silla, la levanto en el aire y como si no estuviese herido rompió la silla en dos, agarro con una mano sólo una pata con clavos y con la otra sostenía el resto de la silla, clavo su mirada de odio sobre la del americano-Yo no huía, venia por algo de apoyo.

-¡Francis!- grito el canadiense.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- escucho que le preguntaban.

-Están a punto de pelearse Francia y Estados Unidos.

-Par de estúpidos, déjalos que se maten.

Matthew reconoció la voz y al voltear reconoció el desprecio plasmado en los ojos de Arthur.

-¿Con que ayuda, eh?- sonrió con malicia aproximándose a la cantina- pues mi amigo vidrio también me quiere apoyar- El joven tomo una botella de cerveza y con fuerza la golpeo contra la barra-espero que se lleven bien porque a la botella le encantaría atravesar tu piel.

-¡Atrévete!-grito el francés.

Los dos chicos se aproximaron peligrosamente. Francis blandito su mortífero pedazo de madera con clavos y lo que restaba de la silla en el aire clavándolo directo en el costado de Alfred, él de lentes no lo pudo esquivar pero tampoco perdió oportunidad para lastimar a su contrario. Con la botella partida y con pleno golpe en sus cotillas rasgo el brazo derecho del francés creando una gran y profunda herida en su brazo.

El costado de Alfred sangraba al igual que su cabeza, un clavo se encontraba directo en su brazo izquierdo provocándole inmenso dolor. Francis sostenía su brazo mutilado con rencor.

El de cabellos semilargos rompió un pedazo de su fina camisa para crearse un venda instantánea-Eso es todo lo que tienes- escupió.

-Eso quisieras- respondió mientras sacaba el clavo de su brazo.

La música se detuvo y los dos fueron sujetos por la espalda antes de que siguieran con esa masacre. A Francia lo sujetaba Suiza. Alemania retenía a América que lo amenazaba con clavarle la botella a él también.

-¡Suéltame Alemania!- gritaba el chico-¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

-¡Suiza que me apuntes con un arma no me va a detener!-señalaba el francés retirando el arma de su cuello.

-Te voy a llevar a que te curen idiota, ese estúpido pedazo de tela no te va a servir de nada. Tampoco creas que lo hago por gusto, pero no vamos a permitir que arruinen esta fiesta que nos costó mucho dinero.

-Claro tenía que salir el asunto del dinero- murmuro el francés soltándose del agarre del Suizo- yo me voy.

-No se preocupen yo lo cuido- grito Canadá.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto.

-¡CANADA!

Mientras que con Alfred, cuando al fin pudieron quitarle la botella de las manos. Alemania lo recargo en su hombro y se lo llevo a la salida- ¿Qué haces, Alemania? ¡Suéltame he dicho!

-Sigan la fiesta yo me encargo de esto- anuncio el alemán.

-Yo no soy ningún "esto" Soy Alfred, Alfred F. Jones y me debes respeto.

El alemán bajo al de gafas en la entrada, amarro sus brazos y lo tiro en el pasto.

-Cuando tengas la cabeza más fría alguien vendrá por ti

-¡Bastardo, alemán!- gritaba mientras se retorcía-¡Suéltame escoria!

El alemán se acuclillo frente al chico y lo observo frente a frente- Mira, América, no sé qué problemas hayas tenido con Francia y mucho menos me interesa pero por lo que más quieras no ocasiones un caos aquí.

El estadounidense se balanceo en su eje y con su frente le dio un cabezazo certero al alemán -¡S-U-E-L-T-A-M-E!- deletreo el idiota.

Alemania suspiro y saco un arma de su traje apuntándola en su cabeza- O te calmas y esperas que alguien venga por ti o yo mismo me aseguro de dejarte tranquilo en este momento…tú decides.

El de gafas no emitió sonido alguno.

-Me lo suponía. Bueno, en un rato más alguien vendrá por ti. Tus heridas no son nada comparadas con la de Francia así que no te pasara nada.

Hice un puchero y me voltee hacia la acera.

* * *

¡Wow! Pude actualizar pronto pero es un capitulo corto así que eso le quita lo impresionante XD . Bueno, muchas gracias a todas y todos lo que comentaron en el capítulo anterior de verdad se los agradezco.

Arthur ya saldrá en el próximo capítulo (gracias A Dios)

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Chibi-seras: **Propongo que no sólo Alfred se saque la ropa, mejor que todas las naciones se saquen la ropa! :D No es anda personal es que me tacharon de loca porque cuando lo leí me dio mucha risa y había mucha gente a mi alrededor (soy de esas personas con una carcajada estruendosa, me odio por eso) Muchas gracias por lo halagos *se sonroja* es lindo saber que gusta esta historia. Con respecto a lo de los artistas viéndolo de esa forma sí todos están locos =.= creo que no des encajo ahí XD Gracias por el review ;)

**Dark-nesey: ¡Sangre, sangre, sangre! *la acompaña* **Estabas en lo correcto inocentes sufrieron la ira de Alfred. Gracias por el review :D

**MyobiXHitachiin****: **siii fue muy random la idea de los dos bailando pero no estaba en mis cinco sentidos XD (nunca lo estoy) Como he dicho Arthur saldrá en el próximo capitulo ¿Qué pasara? Es todo un misterio CHAN CHAN CHAN Gracias por el review :D

**Male-san: **awww~ es como la segunda vez que me dejan un review tan largo ( mi corazón baila de alegría)

Sí Lady Gaga es tan difícil de rechazar se que es muy popular y eso me pega pero inconscientemente me hice su fan ( no psicótica) pero me hice su fan. Lo sé no entiendo como los estadounidenses pueden llegar a creer eso no sé si ellos cuando van a clases cantan y bailan pero es no puede pasar bueno a menos que estés en una escuela de teatro, pero no, eso no pasa yo siempre me frikeo cuando pasa eso (bueno también me rio) xDDD Te comprendo totalmente con lo del tecktonik, es decir ¿Cómo lo hacen? Ni en mis antiguas clases de baile lo lograba hacer D: pero se ve y es muy divertido xD hahaha. Sii yo también me imagine lo del disco rayado cuando lo escribí XD

Lo de la fecha bueno es algo que saldrá o en el próximo capitulo o en uno mas adelante. Yo también extraño a Iggy me gusta mucho usar su personaje pero esta vez no lo estoy usando D: Ignora la conversación de Francia y Canadá fue algo como que de relleno XD

Igualmente mucha suerte con el año escolar, será lindo ¡Lo juro por mis calzones de cebras!

*recuperándose del golpe* Gracias por la nota~

Besos y que tengas un lindo día :D


	7. ¡Salud!

_Los personajes al igual que las canciones no me pertenecen, son gracias a sus respectivos autores._

_Activen su reproductor de música o tengan a la mano la página de YouTube abierta porque esto se disfruta más con las canciones respectivas. Les ruego las reproduzcan en el momento que está escrita la canción o el nombre del artista_

_Muchas gracias por su atención y espero sea de su agrado :3_

**APH**

**Bailando contigo**

**Cap. 7 ¡Salud!**

Hacía frío y encima estaba nevando. Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre mí sin siquiera pensarlo. Se esperaba que nevara, por supuesto era diciembre. El clima era perfecto para que la nieve se apoderara de las calles sin problema alguno, las personas también eran el perfecto objetivo. Claro, quién era él para no recibir el castigo divino del frío. Ante la naturaleza él era uno más y punto.

Mis manos atadas a la espalda por un fuerte nudo alemán, mi cabeza y hombros cubiertos de nieve, la nariz roja y algo constipada, completamente solo y por si fuera poco…olvidado. ¿Cómo rayos es que se les fue a olvidar que me tenían aquí afuera? Vamos, que si esto era un simple castigo ya se les está pasando la mano con las horas que tengo aquí afuera tirado. Iggy ya debería de haber notado que no estoy en la fiesta. Él por supuesto que sabe que no estoy ahí, toda la noche no he hecho nada más que pelearme por un segundo de su atención, hasta mi hermano parece mucho más popular que yo.

_Estoy casi seguro que el sabe que yo sé que lo estuve buscando toda la noche para platicar… o bailar_

-¡Aggh! Empiezo a sonar como una chica.

-¿Acaso, no lo eres?- pregunto una voz inconfundible para mí.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Maldición!- A buena hora tenia que llegar Inglaterra.

-Sí tu lo dices…-El inglés se agacho a su altura justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte algo extrañado.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te desato para que llegues al brindis- ¿Brindis? ¿Brindar porque cosa?- Teníamos pensado dejarte aquí afuera pero ya ves empezó a nevar y ya sabes no queremos que te de otro resfriado.

-Preocupados por el héroe, me apen….

-¡No! Nos preocupamos por la economía que es otra cosa muy diferente a ti.

-Vaya, _si el interés tiene pies._

Arthur soltó las manos de Alfred y en cuanto se paro se dirigió directo a la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo el americano.

-Sí, sí como sea...

-¿Qué te pasa?- dije algo molesto.

-Nada…que te interese- el inglés le evito la mirada y se metió al salón rápidamente.

-¡Arthur! ¡Espera!-el chico de gafas corrió hacia el rubio esperando alcanzarlo. Cuando abrió la puerta recibió un certero golpe en la cara.

-¡Eso es por ser tan idiota!- reclamo el rubio- vamos, levántate, ya va a comenzar el brindis- el ingles le extendió una mano dejando completamente confundido al de gafas.

-¿Eso era necesario?- dije mientras me sobaba la mejilla y tomaba su mano.

-Mucho, a decir verdad

De pronto escuche una cuenta regresiva invadirme. Acaso acababan de poner "**kids"** de **MGMT** pero si iban a hacer un brindis serio esa canción no era para nada apropiada.

-¡Rayos! Ya hicieron la cuenta regresiva. Esto es tú culpa, América. Si no fuera porque me preocuasdfasd- el ingles se mordió la lengua- porque me enviaron por ti no me lo hubiera perdido ¡Tonto!- grito algo sonrojado ante su descuido.

-Es mi imaginación o estabas a punto de decir que tú te habías preocupado por mí.

-¡Fue tu imaginación! ¡Tú imaginación!

Un mesero nos extendió unas copas de vino.

-Bueno, dejare el tema si me contestas una pregunta.

-Dime…

-¿Qué festejamos? De veras que no recuerdo y es algo molesto que yo sea el único que no sabe.

-Sabes, estos momentos son los que justamente me hacen preguntarme a mi mismo en qué me equivoque. Te di todo lo que puede y…

-No empieces con eso de la independencia por favor…

-No me hagas reír, ¿Te sigue preocupando aquello? Vamos que yo ya lo he superado- dijo Inglaterra mientras yo arqueaba una ceja- Bueno, no del todo… pero es que enserio no me puedo creer que no sepas que día es hoy. Un punto más para tu idiotez.

-¡Ya! ¡Basta! Sólo dime que estúpido día es hoy y ya.

-Año nuevo…¡Cabeza hueca!

-¡Claro, cómo no me di cuenta antes!- _¡Oh, Shit! _De pronto recordé porque no quería que Francia se acercara a Inglaterra ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía? La fiesta de año nuevo siempre era un desastre, nunca de los nunca acababan bien y menos en cuanto a Arthur se refiere y peor aún si terminaba con Francia en algún hotel de parís.

-¡Arthur!- grite casi por inercia-¡Dime que no has bebido! ¡Dime que no!- gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba en el aire captando las miradas de los que nos rodeaban.

-Primero bájame ¡Pedazo de…!- no alcanzo a terminar para cuando lo dejaba en el suelo-Gracias. No, no he tomado nada de alcohol ¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Gracias a Dios que nos has bebido…

-Bueno si eso es todo yo me retiro- dio la vuelta algo dudoso.

Lo tome del brazo provocando que tropezara y cayera en mi pecho. En realidad no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sentí como su esbelta figura empezaba a temblar sobre mi ¿Nervios? ó ¿Frío? Nunca lo sabré, pero por más que esto estuviera pasando en cantidad de milésimas mi cuerpo lo resentía como una eternidad. Podía casi escuchar el palpitar de mi corazón resonando con una fuerza incontenible dentro de mí. Si no fuera porque soy una nación probablemente ya habría sufrido un infarto.

La música regreso a mis odios sacándome en un instante de mi ensoñación.

-¡A..Alfred! yo ya me voy necesito un trago- pronuncio mientras me empujaba.

-Pero si ya tienes un trago en la mano, es más, es una copa de vino.

-¡Ah! Cierto…umh…nos vemos como quiera, América.

-No…-dije casi como un susurro.

-¿Ahora qué te sucede "Héroe"?-dijo con sarcasmo al escucharme.

-Iggy- trate de sincerarme- tú….dime…tú

-Aja yo…¿Yo qué?

-¡Tienes unas cejas muy grandes!

-_Go to hell, Alfred!_

Porque rayos cada que estoy a punto de decirle algo importante termino diciendo algo que no quiero.

-No, no…es no es lo que quería decirte.

-¿Entonces, qué?- pregunto expectante y con un dejo de molestia.

-Bueno tu sabes…esto es una fiesta –trataba de hacer una frase coherente- y yo quisiera…preguntarte si tu, ya sabes, si tu

-Vamos, Alfred que no tengo toda la noche dime que quieres.

-¡Si tu quisieras bai…

Una luz poderosa proveniente del escenario donde estaba el DJ le apuntaba directo a Arhur. Por supuesto interrumpiéndome.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede?-grito el inglés.

-¡Muy bien Arthur!- grito Gilbert mientras le abrazaba- es tu turno de cantar.

-¡¿Cantar?

-Sí, cantar, eso que haces cuando te bañas…

-¡Claro que sé que es cantar, idiota!¡Y no sólo es cuando te bañas!

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¿Por qué debo cantar yo?

-Que no es obvio, cejitas, eso es porque el reflector te escogió a ti. Es sólo una canción y tú puedes escogerla y dedicarla a alguien.

Sólo un segundo basto para separarme de Arthur. El destino tenía algo en contra mía eso ya lo tenía más que seguro y no es que yo crea mucho en ello.

Lo peor del caso es que no había arreglado las cosas aún con Arthur. Fue una suerte que quisiera ir por mí allá afuera. Si fuera por los demás ya me hubieran dejado morir bajo la nieve. Sí mal no había escuchado Arthur dedicaría una canción… y creo saber a quién será dedicada.

_Dios, sé que no rezo mucho y que casi no voy a la iglesia pero apiádate de esta alma y ayúdame. Por favor que no sea a mí _

La música del escenario fue en descenso pero sin dejar de escucharse mientras Arthur subía al escenario.

-Hola a todos-saludo.

_Que no sea a mí._

-Primero que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos- dijo seguido de un fuerte grito por parte de los demás.

_Que no sea a mí_

-Como ya saben me toco cantar una canción.

_Que no sea a mí_

_-_Este día ha sido muy especial, pero como todos sabrán…no ha sido muy bueno para todos en especial a mí…. Quiero agradecerles a todos por su participación en este evento…

-¡A cantar, cejas!- se escuchó gritar a España.

-¡Cállate, España! Como sea, gracias a Francia por su apoyo esta noche ¡Aprovéchalo, idiota, porque será la única vez que te agradezca algo!

-_Oui, mon amour, _pero no hagas espera a la gente.

_¡Shit! Shit! ¡Shit! ¡Dios te prometo dejar las hamburguesas! ¡Que no sea a mí!_

-Yo les cantare algo de **Lilly Allen **una de mis cantautoras favoritas.

_Está bien, está bien…es la indefensa Lilly Allen, no tiene una canción mala en particular…no creo que…¡Shit!_

-Esta canción se llama…

_¡Esa no, por favor, esa no!_

-**¡Fuck you! Alfred F. Jones, te la dedico.**

Una luz igual de radiante como la sonrisa de Arthur se situó encima mío al mismo tiempo que aquel piano tan inconfundible empezaba a sonar.

**Continuara~**

**

* * *

**

**Hohohoho esta vez lo he hecho más largo. Soy como los zombis muero y resucito. De antemano muchas gracias a todas por la espera y por sus lindos reviews que me animan día con día XD**

**Respuestas a los reviews: Una pregunta antes de esto. Les molesta que conteste aquí los reviews o prefieren que se los envié a sus correos y por supuesto contestar solamente aquí para los que no tengan cuenta. Lo que sea su decisión será lo mejor. Contare votos~**

**MyobiXHitachiin****:**_ Hola, bueno en este capítulo al fin puse un leve UsxUk y eso me alivia pensé que nunca llegaría a terminar este cap. _

_Me gustaría tener amigas como la botella de Alfred me serviría mucho contra mis enemigos :D(MUAJAJAJAJ) creo que me gusta este Alfred rudo :F gracias por el review :3_

**Dark-nesey:**_ LOL si si tengo calzones de cebras y collares y blusas y creo que hasta un suéter (no se nota que amo las cebras LOL) _

_YEP! Al fin salió el lado violento de Alfred bueno su lado más violento. Gracias por el review._

**Male-san****:**

_Ciao!~ _

_Como ya te he dicho, me encantan los testamentos largos :P (LOL) de veras que amo tus reviews son los que más me animan a continuar esta locura de historia. _

_¡Oh! Por cierto, mil gracias otra vez por el fanfic dedicado, de veras que me encanto. Estuvo súper genial._

_Me alegra que te gustaran todos los detalles del capítulo anterior que haya valido la pena lo corto que estuvo :3 (Gracias)_

_*Toma las galletas algo tímida y las prueba -¡Están muy ricas!*_

_Besos y gracias :3_

**Chibi-seras**

_*trata de correr con ella* ¿Por qué corremos?_

_YEP, lo conseguiste hahaha me frikee un rato con tu review y luego lo volví a leer y lo comprendí hahaha me puse lenta como mi lap…_

_Primero pensé que te había decepcionado con el capítulo y luego comprendí que no que te había gustado hahahaha me encanto las facciones que fue tomando tu cara EPIC!_

_Que bueno que te gusto la violencia del cap anterior de hecho iba a tener más pero la canción se me acabo XD_

_Espero no haberte hecho espera mucho~ (aunque sé que sí) _

_Gracias por el review ( me dio mucho ánimos haha)_

**Octavaluna-801: **_No te preocupes, con que te haya gustado el capítulo yo soy feliz :3_

_Lo sé, las peleas son súper mega ultra hot!_

_Gracias por el review espero que te guste este también. Oye, revisando tu perfil vi muchas historias de las que me gustan ¡Están muy buenas! Te lo juro leí unas cuantas._

**MSI-TBM****: **_LOL, termine de escribir tu nombre y se escuchó un trueno o rayo (no recuerda la diferencia) XD _

_Es bueno saber que te gusten las canciones, eso de verdad es lo que más me preocupa por lo demás se puede cambiar pero la música que escucho nunca jojojojo. _

_Bueno dejando eso de lado, que padre que te haya pasado eso de gritar mientras lees, yo también lo suelo hacer y mucho D: pero es divertido hahaha_

_Bueno en este capitulo ya hubo algo del UsxUk que debería de haber en cada cap. Pero soy mu lenta en cuanto a narrativas así que dudo que eso pasé, van a haber mucho capítulos más eso espero (empezó a llover, que no se me vaya la luz D;) _

_Gracias por el review habrá continuación pronto :3_


End file.
